Inuyasha's Secret
by Menagi
Summary: Funny story, so far. I'm still working on it, but give me a good review, please!


Author's Note: I'm writing a new fan fiction that is in story mode. No, it has nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! But just to make you feel better, I will continue writing fictions relating to Yu-Gi-Oh! But right now, I'm in a happy mood to write a fan ficcy on another favorite anime of mine (actually, I have Kyio to thank for convincing me to watch this show), Inuyasha! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One night while a storm was rolling in, Kagome had the strangest dream. She had the Tetsaiga (Inuyasha's sword) in her hands and had no idea what to do with it. She started to swing the Tetsaiga around and to her surprise, the sword got bigger and wider. Kagome got scared, dropped the Tetsaiga, and ran away screaming bloody murder.  
  
When Inuyasha heard Kagome scream in her sleep, he got really pissed and woke her up by kicking dirt in her face.  
  
".YAAAH! THE TETSAIGA GOT BIG AND I DROPPED IT and..I ran...and...hi."  
  
"Would you mind telling me what the HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?!"  
  
".eep!"  
  
Kagome threw the covers over her and shivered. Inuyasha pulled back the covers, snarled like the dog demon he is, and threw the covers over her again. Miroku heard everything from outside the cabin they were sleeping in. He wanted to comfort Kagome, but was afraid that Inuyasha would chase him around as if he were the paperboy. Miroku went back inside the cabin and found a shivering sleeping bag.  
  
".Is Kagome under there?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he pointed to the shivering sleeping bag.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" responded Inuyasha.  
  
"It would be nice if I did know."  
  
"Yeah? It would also be nice if you would mind your own fucking business!"  
  
With that going on, Kagome slipped out of the covers of her seeping bag and crept out of the cabin for some quiet time. She looked around and found a bow and some arrows. She decided to have a little target practice with the leaves that fell. Kagome was having fun killing the falling leaves, and she wanted to show Inuyasha that she wasn't just a jewel detector. She knew she was much more than that.  
  
The next morning, everyone set out to find a comfortable place to eat. As his normal self, Inuyasha bent down and started to sniff the ground as he crawled.  
  
"Inuyasha, get off the floor. People are staring!" warned Kagome.  
  
"Dear, sweet Kagome.would you do the same if I were half demon?" asked Miroku as he reached for her hand.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and growled at Miroku.  
  
"What.did...you.say.?.!.?.!", growled Inuyasha.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you!", replied Miroku.  
  
Kagome started to back away from Miroku because she knew that if Inuyasha was going to tear him to shreds, he was going to kill her, too, for letting Miroku touch her. Suddenly, she just remembered what she had to say to make them shut up.  
  
"Hey, guys! I have to tell you some.thing..Guys? Guys?"  
  
Poor Kagome's voice was drowned by the shouts of those envious men. She had had enough of their arguments. Right then and there, she said the first thing that came into her mind.  
  
"IRI OI!!!!!!!!" (that's Japanese for 'enough')  
  
Suddenly, the violence stopped, but Kagome's loud voice stopped more than just their violence. It also stopped the local villagers from what they were doing. It probably stopped the earth from spinning also since her voice was so loud.  
  
"That's enough, you guys! Every single damn day, it's a fight about me! We're here to recover all the missing crystals, so don't-" she had to stop midway because Inuyasha covered her mouth.  
  
"Shut up, Kagome! You'll blow our cover! Sesshomaru might be around to take my sword.again! That asshole will do anything just to get his grimy hands on the Tetsaiga.again"  
  
"Or worse, Naraku could be lurking near by to kill me." Miroku added.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a look and laughed.  
  
"Ha! Does it look like I care? Look at me. Do I look like I care? I don't care!" said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome gave a deep sigh and headed for the nearest restaurant for some breakfast as she left Inuyasha and Miroku to arguing.again. 


End file.
